


What if?

by scully_mulder_stories



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s04e20 Small Potatoes, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scully_mulder_stories/pseuds/scully_mulder_stories
Summary: What if Mulder and Scully would have talked about what almost happened between Scully and Eddie van Blundht (who looked like Mulder) as they were together in her apartment?(alternative ending of 'Small Potatoes")





	1. Unknown Situations

Mulder woke up with a drumming feeling in his head. He was laying down on the floor of a basement. At first he was quite disoriented but after a few seconds his head became clear again.  
Eddie van Blundht transmuted himself into him! ...  
  
Scully!!  
  
Mulder finally got up and stumbled towards the door. She was locked and he began to curse, kicking frustrated against it. How should he get out of there? With all his strength he threw himself against the door but it didn't help at all.  
  
His phone!  
  
He searched impatiently in his pocket but it wasn't there. He still knew that he had called Scully before Eddie knocked him out, so where was his damn phone now?  
  
After a few seconds of unsuccessful search, Mulder decided that Eddy had probably taken it from him. Even his weapon and his identity card were missing. Shit.  
  
Furiously he kicked against a bucket standing on the ground and suddenly saw a sign with the reference to a key! After he could finally escape from the basement, he ran to his car as fast as he could. The sky was already getting dark and he wondered how late it actually was.  
  
Where should he go first?  
  
Eddie now looked like him, so he might be in the office together with Scully.  
  
Cursing, he arrived in the FBI building a few minutes later. Out of breath, he ran at the office but there was no one there.  
  
So he went to Skinner's office.  
  
"Agent Mulder, what are you doing here again?"  
  
"Again?" Confused they looked at each other. Mulder was out of breath because of the run.  
  
"Yes, you've been here this afternoon to hand in your report. Together with Scully."  
  
Without saying another word Mulder hurried out of the room again, leaving Skinner in confusion.  
  
He didn't know why but he felt that Eddie was still in Scully's near and he didn't like that.  
  
Eddie in his shape, together with his Scully?  
  
And when he thought of what happened in the past, when Eddie changed his appearance to be together with an attractive woman, he only ran faster to his car...

* * *

Scully was still a bit confused about the fact that Mulder had knocked on her door with a bottle of wine in his hand.

Of course, she liked spending time with him but a situation like this never happened before and she didn't know what to think about it.  
  
They were sitting together on her sofa and the wine bottle got more and more empty with the time. Both didn't really want to talk about work, so Mulder started asking her some questions about her school time. It was like the most normal thing in the world talking to him about her prom and it's embarrassing end.  
  
He seems to be really interested in everything she told him and she liked the attention he gave her. They talked and laughed a lot and Scully couldn't remember that they ever spent their freetime together like this.  
  
Like friends.  
  
Mulder was so different than all the time before and she enjoyed sharing some old stories with him. She really felt comfortable in his presence.  
  
"Do you ever wish that you can go back and make it all different?" he asked her then.  
  
Thinking about this question, he asked him. "Do you?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Suddenly Scully felt a warm feeling crawling up her stomach through her chest in her cheeks. She didn't know if it was only because of the wine.  
  
What exactly did he mean?  
  
Mulder sat up without taking his eyes from her.  
  
Would he really...?  
  
What should she do?  
  
Scully wasn't able to think about it because his face came closer and closer. She was sure about one thing...she wouldn't push him away.  
  
Their lips got closer and closer. Scully felt that she wanted this kiss more than anything else as suddenly the door flew open and Mulder stood in the room, completely out of breath.  
  
He looked shocked as he saw the situation on the sofa and Scully was shocked, too. Mulder couldn't exist twice and she was definitely not that drunk to hallucinate.  
And then she understood...


	2. Facing Reality

Scully looked from the Mulder standing in the door to the Mulder sitting on her sofa. Confused and shocked she pushed the one in front of her away and got up, stumbling backwards.

This just couldn't be true!  
  
Suddenly she saw how the Mulder on her sofa changed his appearance and looked like Eddie van Blundht, the man he really was.

So she had spent the last hours with a man, who wasn't the one she thought it was!? She had told him so many personal stories and memories...just for knowing now that it was all for nothing!?

This man wasn't Mulder!

Scully felt betrayed and looked to the ground. The whole situation was akward and she waited till the real Mulder would say something, but he didn't.  
  
Slowly she looked up and her eyes met Mulder's. He still looked surprised about what he just saw but he didn't say anything about it. Scully could understand him, she almost kissed him!

Well, she almost kissed Eddie but she thought it was Mulder so...she felt a bit helpless now.  
  
After Mulder took a deep breath he finally said something. "Eddie van Blundht, you're arrested."

He went to the sofa and handcuffed Eddie. He wanted to bring him down to the car where he had told some policemen to wait. After he said to Scully that he'll be back in a few minutes, he went with Eddie.  
  
Now Scully was standing alone in her living room and stared into the air. She almost kissed him...

Was it just because of the wine? Or was it because she liked the side of Mulder she saw today?

She was still confused. Of course, it wasn't Mulder but something deep inside of her wished that it would have been the real Mulder she was talking to all the time.  
  
Scully went to the bathroom, washed her face with cold water and took a deep breath. She heard how Mulder came back and sat down at the sofa again and buried her hands in her face.

How should she explain this?

How should she have known that it wasn't Mulder?

Would he laugh at her? Oh yeah, he probably would.

Would he ask her why they almost kissed? Scully really hoped he wouldn't.

"Hey Scully, are you okay?"

Mulder entered her apartment, closed the door as much as this was possible and sat down next to her.

She didn't react, even as he placed his hand on her back. Slowly Scully turned her head to him without saying anything. The whole situation was too embarrassing to her and Mulder noticed that.

"Don't worry, I'm real."

He grinned at her and Scully couldn't prevent smiling as well, even if she didn't feel like that.  
  
Then Mulder saw the empty wine bottle standing at the table.

"Wow, it seems you two had a great evening together. That's a good wine."

"Mulder, that's not funny! I thought he was you!"

"So have you enjoyed my company?" he asked smiling.

"Mulder..." Scully rolled her eyes. She knew that he was talking about the kiss...or better the 'almost-kiss'.  
  
She was searching for words to explain what happened. "Well, like you can see, Mul..Eddie brought a bottle of wine and we just talked a bit."

"So you just talked?"

"Mulder, I drank a lot of this wine, okay? I guess I'm a bit drunk."

She frowned and looked down. She knew that the alcohol wasn't the reason for almost kissing Mul...Eddie but she didn't felt comfortable telling the truth now.  
  
How would he react if he knew that she would have liked to kiss him? She didn't want to risk their partnership, so she decided to make the alcohol responsible for her behavior even if she knew that Mulder wouldn't believe it.  
  
After a few minutes in silence, she stood up.  
"I guess it's better if I go to bed now, it was a strange day and I need..."

Suddenly she stopped as she noticed something. Mulder was bleeding at the back of his head, a spot of his hair was covered with blood. She went a step forward and took his head in her hands.

"Ouch, Scully! What are you...?"

"You're bleeding! I have to clean that."

Mulder wanted to stand up but Scully pushed him back into the sofa.

"No Mulder, you're staying right here! I'll be back in a second."

She hurried to the bathroom. As she started cleaning his wound, she wondered how that happened.

"It was Eddie. He knocked me out and locked me in the basement and since then my head hurts really much but I didn't...ouch!"

"Stop crying like a baby."

"But that hurts!"

"That's it, it's done...but I am afraid that it could get infected. I guess it's best for you to stay here this night. With your headache you should rather not drive and I can take a look at your wound tomorrow morning again."


	3. Would it change something?

"Yes, Mom!", Mulder replied, placed his hand at his forehead like a soldier and tried to look serious but he couldn't prevent smiling.

"You shouldn't joke now, Mulder. The wound really doesn't look good and I guess you could also have a concussion. All you need now is to rest."

Mulder saw concernity in her face and he thought about how cute she looked when sje was worried.  
  
Scully shared another look with him and went to the sleeping room to get a blanket and a pillow for him.

Did she really offered him to sleep here this night? Why did she do that?

Maybe she was really a bit drunk. Or maybe she just wanted to know the "real Mulder" on a personal level. She shook her head to order her thoughts and went back to Mulder to gave him the blanket and the pillow.

He wasn't sitting on the sofa anymore but she could hear that he was in the bathroom. She just sat down and waited till he was finished to make herself ready for bed as well but while she was sitting there, her eyes got more and more heavy and finally she fell asleep.  
  
As Mulder came out of the bathroom he started talking without noticing that Scully was sleeping. "Hey Scully, do you-?"

Then he saw Scully, her head rested on her shoulder, sitting asleep on the sofa. He couldn't help it but had to smile, seeing her like this and decided to carry her in her bed.

Carefully he took her in his arms, one arm around her shoulders, his other arm under her knees and raised her up. He tried to move as slowly as possible and Scully murmured something which he couldn't understand. Her head was now rested on his shoulder, like the perfect and only spot it had to be.

Mulder was careful not to wake her as he lay her down on her bed. He kissed her forehead and went back to the door to go back into the living room as he heard Scully speaking.

"Mulder?"

He turned around. "Yes?"

Scully remembered what Eddie had said and asked Mulder the same question. "We never really talked, do we?"

Mulder grinned. "I can buy a bottle of wine for tomorrow evening, if you want. Or just some water, if you already had enough wine for the whole week."

Scully smiled. "Yes, that sounds good."

Mulder felt that there was still something she wanted to say and went back to her bed to sit down on the side. "You know, you can talk with me about everything if you need someone, right?"

Scully nodded and felt a warm feeling crawling up her chest. She didn't want him to sleep on the sofa.

"If you want, you can also sleep here. My bed is big enough for both of us and the sofa isn't really comfortable for sleeping there the whole night", she said and tried to sound as normal as possible.

Mulder looked like he wanted to figure out if she meant that serious and Scully nodded, so he went to get the blanket and pillow and then he lay down next to her.

"Mulder, why didn't you ring the door as you arrived here? I mean...how did you know he was here?"

"Well...", Mulder searched for words. "I found out in the hospital that he was looking like me and as I woke up again in the basement, I immediately thought you could be in danger...You know, I knew that Eddie looked like me and that he probably would be together with you. You weren't in the office and so I thought you'd be home...maybe with him...I called the police and came here."

Scully didn't say something, she just listened.  
  
Mulder looked to her and continued. "And we know what Eddie did when he was alone with a woman so...I didn't wanted you to make a mistake."

Scully nodded. It sounded logical what he said but she still couldn't forget his face as he saw them sitting on the sofa.  
  
She thought about to ask him what he thought about the fact that she almost kissed him. (Even if it was Eddie)

"As you entered the room..."

"You almost kissed him...me."

"Yes...but..."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it, Scully."

"But I'm worrying about it all the time, Mulder." She looked into his fine face.  
  
Mulder frowned. "Why?"

"Because I'm still thinking about what would have happened if you were sitting there with me...If it would have changed something."

Mulder moved his head a bit forward and his nose almost touched Scully's cheek.

"Let us find out", he whispered and kissed her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and the rest is part of you imagination ;)  
>  Hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
